This application is a 5-year renewal request of GCRC Grant M01 RR00626 for support for the Clinical Research Center of the University of Mississippi. The GCRC is the sole resource for research beds at the University of Mississippi and functions as a multicategorical general research facility. PROPOSED RESEARCH: The role of the renin angiotensil system in the maintenance of hypertension will be investigated by determining the blood pressure response to converting enzyme inhibitors, and comparing that response to the consequences of decreasing renin secretion by pharmacologcal means. The role "long-term autoregulation" will be explored by following sequential changes in limb flow in the upper and lower extremity after a repair of coarctation of the aorta. The search for the mechanism by which pituitary influences effect aldosterone secretion will be continued. The physiologic and therapeutic classification of idiopathic orthostatic hypotension will be pursued. The effect of hyperthermia produced by extrcorporeal heating on far advanced malignancy is being investigated. The hypocalcemia produced by the heating is under investigation. The relation of catechol estrogens to the phenomena of the menopause will be studied. Psychological methods will be used to treat patients with end state renal disease who are compulsive water drinkers. The possibility that certain rare neurological diseases are due to conditioned deficiency of amino acid is being investigated.